


缝合

by huangcunzhang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO+吸血鬼设定, Blood Kink, M/M, Omega!Logan, Top!Scott Summers, Vampire!Scott, alpha!Scott, 体内孕育虫族, 慎入吧, 血腥, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: Logan到达那片墓地时，一只乌鸦正停在树上看他。它低沉地叫了一声，拍拍翅膀飞了起来。Logan感到了一阵轻松，乌鸦会告诉Scott Summers，他的领域进来了谁。





	缝合

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：人体试验，体内孕育虫族，血腥  
> 2014年的一篇文，文笔比较粗糙，随意吃吃吧。

Logan在黑暗的森林里奔跑，他唯一能听到的是自己呼吸声。  
他的身后不再有追捕的脚步声，但他知道危险离他并不远。他必须快点逃到安全的地方去，如果他们捉住他，他又会被绑在手术台上。那些医生会把一些带毒素的液体注入他的血液，他会产生幻觉，他能看见光、荧光色的血液、被肢解的触手、斑驳的星球表面……他不知道那些实验是为了什么。  
处于Omega发情期就像是被一只水母用触手麻痹了大部分神经系统。Logan感到汗水从身体内部溢出来。他跑不快，也无法抑制自己的Omega气味。  
他必须抑制这该死的发情期，快点逃到安全的地方去，如果他做不到，他将遭遇的是更多的实验。  
Logan伸出爪子，用利爪刺穿自己的胸腔。  
剧烈的痛感迸溅到他的全身，他像一个被焰火炸伤全身皮肤的人。  
痛感的刺激，使得一部分神经系统恢复工作，他清醒了一些，继续向目的地跑去。  
Logan到达那片墓地时，一只乌鸦正停在树上看他。它低沉地叫了一声，拍拍翅膀飞了起来。  
Logan感到了一阵轻松，乌鸦会告诉Scott Summers，他的领域进来了谁。  
放松后导致的眩晕感快速袭来，Logan在一块墓碑前倒了下去，他连把利爪插入自己身体以寻求痛感抑制发情期的力气都丧失了。  
他躺在地上，大口大口地喘气，希望高热可以褪下去。  
“Logan。”他在模糊中听见Scott叫他的名字。  
他感到很安心。

*****  
Logan醒来时，看到的第一件东西是高高的天花板。  
难道他不应该看到矮矮的棺材板？  
Logan观察四周，发现这儿是一间正常的公寓。他意识到这个房间属于Scott——他闻到了房间里都是Scott的味道。他正躺在Scott的床上。  
Scott的Alpha气息非常薄弱，这个房间闻起来就像一个Beta的。  
这时候，Logan听到门被打开的声音，他警惕地坐起来。  
Scott从门外走进来，他端着一个托盘，上面放着果汁、三明治、牛排。  
“我以为你会住在棺材里。”Logan说。  
“吸血鬼不住在棺材里，”Scott说，“我也不怕大蒜。”  
Logan是少数几个知道Scott是吸血鬼的人。  
“你怎么抑制它的？”Logan问。  
“抑制什么？”Scott把食物放在Logan的床边。  
“抑制我的Omega发情期。”  
“我给你打了两管抑制剂。”Scott在Logan的床边坐下，看着他，“你以为我会和你上床？我不会在你不清醒的时候做这种事，这不是你的选择。”  
Scott Summers是个正人君子，Logan觉得他正直过头。  
“真不知道你以前是怎么追到Jean的。”Logan一边吃晚餐，一边说。  
“我花了三年。”Scott显得并不开心，“我们能不提这些事吗？”  
Logan对Scott露出一个调戏般的笑容。  
Jean和Scott分手了，每个和Scott谈恋爱的女人都和他分手了。他是个在Omega的发情期，也会为人考虑的Alpha。因为太温柔，以至于他显得很笨拙，所以他到现在都是个单身的Alpha。  
Logan始终觉得Scott是个笨蛋，而求助于一个笨蛋，有时候比求助一个聪明人更好。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”Scott问。  
“我感觉好多了。”  
“那我得找你要点回报。”Scott说，他看着Logan。  
Logan看着他，他不知道Scott打算说什么。  
Scott顿了顿，说：“抽你一管子血，做我的晚饭怎么样？”  
Logan笑了起来，他冲Scott挑挑眉毛：“如果我说不呢？”  
Scott想了一会儿：“没关系，我可以多吃点维生素片。”  
Logan把胳膊伸出来：“你给我准备了晚餐，没有理由我让你饿肚子。”  
Scott这会儿露出了笑容：“等你吃完饭，我再用我的晚餐。”  
Logan把Scott给他准备的晚餐吃掉，这之后，他让Scott享受他的晚餐。  
他允许Scott直接咬他的脖子，而不是用注射器抽他的血。  
Scott咬开Logan的脖子，吸他的血，他的某颗牙齿和蛇一样，是空心的。牙齿里的麻痹性毒液注入Logan的身体，那玩意儿就像把Logan放在一朵云彩上，让他感受不到任何疼痛。整个吸血过程中带有一种致幻的快感。  
“吸你的血让我感觉很累。”Scott把Logan脖子上的血一点点舔完，说。  
Logan不知道是不是错觉，Scott的舌头像是带有倒刺，让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你愈合得太快了。”Scott说，“我应该用针管，我没吃过这么麻烦的晚餐。”  
“你准备的晚餐太糟糕了，我也没有抱怨你。”Logan说，“听着，我有足够的血支持你的生命，我可以向你长期提供我的血。而我需要和一个Alpha结成搭档，我不能每次都用抑制剂。”  
“你准备和我一次性结成两个契约吗？吸血鬼契约和AO契约？”Scott问，“我以为你很讨厌我，所以我刚刚楼下买了一箱子抑制剂给你。”  
“无论我讨不讨厌你，我们都是最合适的。我有流不完的血。”  
“那好吧。”Scott说，“但必须要等到明天，我刚刚给自己注射了4管抑制剂。”  
Logan开始理解Scott为什么总是被甩了。  
“你是什么时候知道我是吸血鬼的？”Scott问。  
“我对你竖中指，你扭过头笑的时候，我看到了你的虎牙。”Logan回答，“我经历过19世纪，我知道吸血鬼的牙长什么样。”  
“我以为没有人会怀疑我，我很多时候都用维生素片、钙片来解决问题。”  
“就像你用太多抑制剂来解决你的发情期，你闻起来是个Beta。”  
“吸血鬼的气味比一般人更浅。”  
“我知道这个，但我不知道什么时候开始吸血鬼不住在棺材里了。”  
“你这么想睡棺材，我可以买一个给你。”  
“操你的，Scott。”Logan说，“那只乌鸦是你的眼线吗？”  
“只有猎鹰会和鸟类说话，我只是鼻子比一只狼还要灵敏。当你在森林把爪子插进自己身体的时候，我就闻到了你血液的味道。你可能是我注定的契约者，我对你的血液味道很敏感，虽然你吃起来非常麻烦。”  
“Scott，你意识到我可能是你的契约者，你刚刚还给自己注射了四管抑制剂？”Logan看着Scott，他感到Scott这种男人无法理解。  
“我希望你在清醒时做出选择。”Scott说。  
“你真是个蠢货。”  
“……从我的床上滚下去，Logan。”

Scott最终还是让Logan睡了他的床，他则扯了一条毯子去沙发上睡。  
到了半夜，Logan开始发烧，Scott听到他咳嗽的声音，他走进去，给了Logan水、冰袋、退烧药……Logan的情况并不好，Scott不知道Logan也会生病，他觉得不对劲，但目前他没有办法帮他。他搬了一个椅子到Logan的床边，以免他还会需要点什么。  
Logan将成为他的契约者，而这点让Scott必须保护他。实际上，即使他不是他的契约者，他光是他的朋友他也会这么做。  
Scott靠在躺椅上睡着了。  
第二天一早，Logan醒来时已经不再发烧。Scott做了早餐，和Logan一同在桌子前坐下。  
Logan现在闻起来是一个没有处于发情期的Omega，即使抑制剂的力量还没有完全过去，Scott依旧觉得Logan闻起来非常舒服，舒服到他会想把鼻子埋在他的脖子旁边，把尖牙扎进他的皮肤，咬开他的血管，等着他的美味的血流出来，慢慢舔掉它们。他会因极度兴奋而竖起舌头上的倒刺，用舌头刮Logan的伤口，用唾液帮他的伤口愈合。Logan的Omega气味和血液的味道会让Scott充满幻想，欣喜并兴奋，而如果一定要睡棺材的话，他希望棺材里都是那种味道。  
但他为什么要睡棺材？  
“昨天晚上你是被人追捕？”Scott说，“是被那些对付变种人的人类吗？”  
“我不知道。那些人是受过严格训练的，他们穿一样的衣服，整个组织看起来高度严谨。”  
“他们对你做了什么？我知道你永远不会发高烧。你已经用了抑制剂，那也不是Omega发情期的高烧。”  
“我被他们放在手术台上，他们给了我输了液，我产生了一些幻觉。”Logan想了想，他摇摇头，“很多幻觉。”  
“先别想它。”Scott说，他知道对于Logan来说，很多回忆都令人痛苦，“如果你觉得痛苦就先别想它，你现在回忆它，除了痛苦以外无法获得其他任何记忆。最近的确有一些事情不对劲，有Omega失踪了，人类和变种人都有。”  
“自从那块陨石坠落在湖边，Omega的失踪就开始了。我逃出来之前，看见了很多隔间，我怀疑每个里面都关着一个Omega。那些人在狩猎Omega。最开始他们把我关在一个隔间里，当我的发情期开始，我的爪子无法精准地刺向人的胸膛，他们就把我绑上手术台。我在被输液后产生幻觉，像是有东西进入了我的血液。”  
“这里面一定有联系，那块陨石和Omega的失踪。”Scott说，“陨石坠落的那天，我闻到湖边有大量的血的味道，但并不是人类的血。那种血非常混乱，属于杂乱无章的动物尸体。当天晚上我去过湖边，但什么都没有找到，证据都被清除了。地下一滴血也没有，空气中全是血液的味道。那种被咬烂的动物尸体的味道。”Scott说，他相信自己的鼻子，作为一个吸血鬼，他对血的熟悉，就像一条深海里的鲨鱼。  
“我们要找出发生了什么，然后把那些人救出来。”  
“需要一个具体的计划，和一些调查。他们能捉住你，关住你，就说明这不是一个简单的组织。现在你应该先把伤养好，把早饭吃完。我希望你能够去接受血液检查，他们可能在你的血液里放入了什么。我知道不远处有个变种人医院，那儿的医生很可靠。”  
Logan看着Scott，他顿了顿：“好吧。”  
Scott感到谢天谢地，他们马上就要成为两重契约者，而他们必须互相扶持和理解，现在Logan开了一个好头。  
为了表达他的感谢，Scott走到Logan面前。他吻了吻Logan的嘴唇。  
这算是吸血鬼最含蓄的情感表达。

Logan和Scott一同吃完早餐，去变种人医院做血液检查。Logan没有拒绝Scott的提议的原因在于，他感到有一些东西在他的血液里流动，他的自愈能力清除不了那些血液里的毒素。  
医生是一个男性的Alpha，他的气味非常单纯，这说明他并没有寻找到合适的Omega，他像Alpha打量Omega那样打量Logan。  
这时候，Scott突然开始和医生聊天，并且露出笑容。  
Logan觉得Scott的这种笑容让他看起来像一个蠢货，他不知道Scott为什么这么殷勤地和医生聊天，并且露出笑容。  
直到他突然想起了点什么。  
“Scott，”Logan说，“只有睡棺材的人才看得懂你独特的示威方式。”  
Scott愣了一下，不再微笑，他显得有一点儿尴尬。  
经历过吸血鬼种族爆发年代的Logan知道，Scott Summers刚刚的笑容，实际上是一种示威，一种非常独特的，只用于吸血鬼之间的示威。如果它被用于对待人类或变种人时，只能说明当事的吸血鬼，找不出什么得当的方式表达他的愤怒。  
只要Scott那么笑，他就会露出毒牙。这和Logan亮爪子示威的道理一样，但不同的地方在于，Logan亮出爪子，没有人会觉得他在开玩笑，而Scott亮出毒牙，在非吸血鬼的生物看来，他只是亮出了一颗毫无威胁的小虎牙。  
所有笑起来太甜的吸血鬼都不适合在人类和变种人面前使用这一招。

检查结果并无异常。Logan和Scott离开医院，Scott依旧有点儿尴尬。  
“那是Alpha对Omega的本能反应，也是吸血鬼对饲主的本能反应，希望你能够理解。”Scott解释说，“我们即将结成契约关系，而在此之前，我会对向你献殷勤的Alpha和吸血鬼示威。”  
“梦幻的示威方式。”Logan说，“你最开始对我这么示威，我以为你在试图让我爱上你。”  
Logan能够闻到Scott开始拥有Alpha气息，抑制剂渐渐失去效应。  
他们两个人的气味混到一起。  
即使抑制剂依旧流淌在他们的血液中，但他们已经可以开始交配，完成两个缔结契约。  
Logan拉住Scott，吻住他的嘴唇。  
当他的舌头划过Scott那颗看起来毫无威胁实际上却装满成年吸血鬼毒液的尖牙时，他流血了。  
Scott因血液的腥味而打了个寒颤。他本能地吮吸Logan的舌头，舔他的血，释放出毒液让Logan的伤口没有那么容易长好。  
他并没有介意他们正站在医院门口接吻。Logan的血里融合着Omega的气味，对Scott来说，就像是沙漠中甘甜的凉水。  
五分钟后，他才勉强结束了这个绵长而充满欲望的吻，抑制剂几乎被热度蒸发殆尽。  
Scott离开Logan的嘴唇，他兴奋地把舌头上的倒刺竖起来，像一只狮子舔他的猎物那样，舔掉Logan嘴唇上还剩下的一点血液。  
“你就像三天没吃过饭。”Logan说。  
Scott为他的失态感到尴尬：“吸血鬼很难抵抗送上门的鲜血。”  
Logan露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，他挑起眉毛看Scott。  
Scott移开眼神，他拼命理顺舌头上因过度兴奋而竖起来的倒刺。

Logan和Scott往家里走，随着抑制剂的渐渐减弱，他们的嗅觉变得更为敏感。  
Logan闻到Scott身上的Alpha气味，它们闻起来好极了，Logan想把鼻子埋在他脖子那儿，和他交配并进行信息素的配对，他甚至期待Scott咬开他的血管，吸取他的血，让他在心脏麻痹的边缘达到高潮。这种欲望是自然而然的，是随着染色体上的差异被深深嵌入基因链中的。  
吸血鬼契约的配对和AO契约的配对都需要有性参与，而对方是Scott，他不用担心心脏因毒液而直接麻痹，不用担心因这场配对而丧失尊严、自由、权限。Scott会考虑和权衡很多事，他首先是喜欢操心的老好人——Summers家最大的哥哥，然后才是一个Alpha。  
他现在的Alpha味道隐藏在四管抑制剂之下，把他伪装得正正经经。  
“月圆之夜你会变成蝙蝠飞出去吗？”Logan说，他用调侃来放松情绪，他不希望吸入太多Scott的性信息素，他不能和Scott在篱笆后面的树下就搞上——即使他的发情期催促他尽快找人性交和配对，他的血液同时蠢蠢欲动，他期待Scott快点儿用牙齿咬穿他的喉咙，在那儿划出一道口子，让血流出来。  
“变成蝙蝠是变形女都不会的事，我的变种人能力是镭射眼而不是变成小动物，Logan。”  
“如果我把爪子竖成十字架你会害怕吗？”  
“我小学老师带着十字架项链教课，我活到了今天。”Scott回答，他像个Beta那样淡定，或者说，强迫自己显得淡定。  
“你没有睡过棺材？哪怕一次？你不是有辆摩托车吗，你骑着它去墓地？”  
“我住在我的公寓里，睡在我的床上，我有辆摩托车，你把它偷了，然后你偷了第二次，最后它就消失了。”  
“如果我把你的摩托车还给你，你就会去睡墓地？”  
“Logan。”Scott转过头来，准备还击。这时，他闻到Logan的血液和Omega气味。他愣了一会儿，凑近Logan，在离他很近的地方停留并露出尖牙，他使用鼻尖蹭了Logan一下，接着露出恍惚而茫然的表情，轻微地动了动嘴唇。  
在此之后，他醒悟过来，离开Logan的脸，恢复到一贯的状态。  
Scott的体温升高了，Logan闻到他的Alpha气味逐渐变浓，他的身上还有些细微但清晰的血腥味。  
“我们必须快点回到家，Logan。我的抑制剂是昨天晚上打的。”  
“我只打了两管抑制剂，Scott。”  
Logan的Omega气味成倍地增加，抑制剂慢慢消亡，他的发情期很快就会再一次到来，而这一次他不需要抑制它，不需要像以往那样，把针扎入血管，把爪子插入胸膛，他可以从容地对待它，和Scott做爱、进行体液交换和配对，他们能够一同享受高潮并射精。Scott会把他舌头上的倒刺竖起来，舔Logan的身体——作为吸血鬼这个种族释放信息素、宣布占有权的一种古老而特有方式。

Scott和Logan回到公寓，在门还没有完全完全关上时便开始接吻。  
Scott一边吻Logan一边用脚把门关上，他果断而迅速地把Logan的衣服和裤子全部扯掉，扔到地上。他没有脱掉一件自己的衣服，他专注于和赤裸的Logan接吻并在这之中得到甜头。  
他用他的毒牙划破Logan的舌头，让Logan的血液流进他的口腔中，和他的唾液相融合。他用舌头纠缠Logan的舌头，防止他愈合过快。Logan的血液进入他的身体，他从中获得能量和快感。  
他的两颗毒牙如今闻起来像毒薄荷，它们已经又一次储满毒液，等待被释放。  
Scott变得开始有占领性和侵略性，他咬 Logan的喉结和脖子，把他死死压在墙上，将两颗毒牙轻轻抵在他的血管上。  
他嘴唇发抖地吻了吻Logan的皮肤。  
“你真的决定开始这两个配对吗，Logan？吸血鬼的契约一旦缔结，直至一方死亡，都无法解除。而AO配对，我一直倾向于配对双方的身体和心灵都应该高度契合。而我和你每天都在吵架。”  
“闭上你的嘴，Scott。”Logan说，Scott太尊重别人的选择，以至于他到今天都是单身。他们一起经历过太多的事，有一些甚至接近死亡，他们是成年的Alpha和Omega，一个变种人和一个变种的吸血鬼，是最好的朋友、最忠臣的战友、最暧昧的情敌，而如今他们都处于发情期，Scott毒牙就在他的血管上，他因为忍耐而浑身发抖，却竟然还在问，你觉得咱们应该继续吗？  
“咬我，Scott。”Logan用手搂住Scott的脖子。  
Scott发抖着用牙齿划破Logan的皮肤，尚未深入主要的血管。  
“成为我的契约者，伙计。我会像爱我的生命那样爱你，直到永远。”Scott说。  
他吻了吻Logan的脖子，迅速而熟练地用牙齿割开Logan的血管。  
他将极其少量的吸血鬼毒液注入Logan的血液，让它们进入血管，成倍地扩散开。  
Logan因毒液进入身体而冷得打了个颤，紧接着他感到火焰一样的热度在身体中燃烧。吸血鬼毒液一边给他的身体降温，一边给它升温，他的身体一半是火焰一半是冰原，毒液在他的身体中像一只幻兽般随意改变形态，变化出多种不同的温度。  
Logan放松身体，完全接纳它，他的潜意识不再试图抵抗这些毒液。吸血鬼毒液开始演化出它本来的真正状态，它是性药和致幻剂，它带来一种长眠后的迷茫和轻微又尖锐的心脏麻痹感，它打开身体的每个毛孔，将身体内部的血液凝固又沸腾。  
Logan听到心脏剧烈的跳动，但他的身体却又一次感到自己躺在棉花上。他一边呻吟，一边流汗，他因Scott彻底勃起了。他闻到Scott的Alpha气味不再有任何掩饰，他正在完全而彻底地发情。  
Scott会开始标记他，把他标记为AO配对者、猎物、饲主，这种复杂的关系缔结的是他们的生命、所有血液和性交。  
Logan开始发抖，毒液使他流出更多的唾液，并丧失血液凝结能力。他靠着墙，任凭Scott吸他的血，抚摸他的阴茎。  
任何一只吸血鬼都知道如何让他们的猎物在被吸血的过程中达到高潮。  
“我要用我的舌头舔你。”Scott说，因为性刺激，他舌头上的倒刺长出来。他顺着Logan的脖子往下舔，舌头上的利刀划过Logan的胸膛，在他的皮肤表面留下一道红色的伤痕。  
Logan喉咙上的伤口没有那么快愈合，吸血鬼毒液使愈合速度变慢了，他的血顺着胳膊和胸膛一路流下，Scott则将它们一点儿、一点儿地舔掉。作为Alpha，他急于和Logan性交，但吸血鬼本能却试着把一切都放慢一点儿。  
当Logan的血液在他的身体里扩散得足够多，他的毒液在Logan的血管中扩散得足够远，一切就会变成一只吸血鬼真正所想要的契约。他们会因为彼此高潮，在心脏近乎麻痹的边缘互相标记彼此。

 

Scott用舌头舔Logan的腹部，倒刺所导致的痛感是尖锐又深刻的。Logan的皮肤上被留下红色的痕迹，他的胸膛和腹部起伏着，汗水沁出他的体表。他粘稠并灼热。他试图往肺里吸入更多的空气，试图让心脏跳动得更用力一点，他能感到Scott的毒液在他的身体内部占领他的每一个细胞，让他陷入浅薄幻觉的泥沼。而Scott的Alpha的味道则像浓稠的高热迷雾一样包围着他，他把这种信息素吸入肺中，他能感到心脏被人用手握住。  
如果他不那么熟悉Alpha气息对Omega的影响，他会误以为这是爱的触感。  
“我们要去浴室，Logan，你的伤口愈合太快了。我现在不能动用所有的毒液使你不凝血，一直要到你快高潮我才能那么做。”  
“这场战役你掌握主动权，pal。”  
Scott吻了吻Logan的腹部，站起来。他们从门口向浴室移动。  
浴室门口，Logan把Scott的外套扯掉，扔在地上，但他没有来得及扯下Scott的衬衫——他们热吻着撞入浴室。  
Logan将Scott推入三面都是透明玻璃的淋浴室，被Scott反身压在冰冷的墙上。  
Scott打开淋浴，热水流出来，冲刷在Logan的身上。狭窄的洗浴间里，温度上升得很快。Logan感到他的血液更多地从伤口流出来。  
Scott蹲下去，舔Logan的胸膛和腹部，他用吸血鬼那带有倒刺的舌头在Logan的皮肤上留下一道道红色的伤痕。  
热水流过Logan的身体，流过那些疼痛并充斥着欲望的红色伤痕。  
他呻吟并受到痛苦的欲望席卷全身。  
Soctt蹲在Logan的前面，被打湿的衬衫贴在身上，皮肤若隐若现。他的白衬衣下面充满Alpha信息素，他禁欲如一只被锁链困住多年的Alpha、一只被关在黑色监狱里几个世纪的吸血鬼。今日他终于得到了一个释放力量和欲望的机会，他将给与他的配对者一场血液和毒液交融的性。  
Scott含住Logan的阴茎，用长满倒刺的舌头舔他的睾丸和他的性器，他不顾Logan的呻吟，他握住他结实的屁股，完全含住他，舔他，吮吸他。他的唾液里含有Alpha气息，而这对Omega来说等于性药。  
他滑腻腻的舌头和锋利的倒刺带来尖锐的疼痛和比前者尖锐几倍的火热欲望。  
Logan呻吟着，用力呼吸，脖子上的血顺着水往下流——热水保持他的伤口不那么容易愈合。他不断流汗，不断咽下唾液，他渴望他们能够快点开始。  
封闭的玻璃淋浴间里都是Alpha和Omega的信息素。Logan感到他像是躺在一张床上，被人戴上呼吸器，将信息素强制灌入肺里。他呼吸时能听见肺的呻吟，他把手指插入Scott的头发，让他把他完全含进去。他的阴茎在Scott的口腔里跳动。潮湿的口腔包裹着它，带倒刺的舌头束缚着它。他在痛和快感中舒服得想射精，但这并不是时候。  
“Scott，够了。”他呻吟着，“够了。”  
Scott站起来，吻了吻Logan流血的喉咙。  
“对吸血鬼来说没有足够，而对Alpha来说，我能这样吻你一整天。”Scott说，他按住Logan的胸膛，把手放在他的心脏位置，感受那儿的律动，“放松，Logan，我的毒液会导致你的心脏处于被完全麻痹的边缘，你马上要接受我的所有毒液。”  
“放轻松，Scott，你不会让我受伤。我的心脏就算停止跳动，我也能在五秒后，重新吻你的嘴唇。”  
Logan解下Scott的裤子，却没有扒下他粘在身体上的衬衫，他觉得他这样看起来格外性感——他是他见过的最性感的Alpha，也是他见过的最性感的吸血鬼。  
Scott的乳头因兴奋在衬衫下凸起，Logan捏住他的乳头。  
Scott发出呻吟，弓起脊背。他的锁骨细长，皮肤呈现吸血鬼独特的肤色，他的嘴唇像血。  
Logan闻到了Scott的毒液味，那种薄荷特有的冰冷气息。  
Logan的身体因一点儿吸血鬼毒液就陷入了火与冰的触感。他知道，在他逐渐被操到高潮的过程中，Scott会把所有的毒液注入他的体内。  
发情期的粘液使Logan足够潮湿，但Scott没有直接插入他，即使他已经全身发抖。他依旧坚持用手指扩张Logan。  
“操你，Scott，你应该直接进入重点。我快要被你的手指操射了。”  
“我不希望你受伤，你没有在发情期和Alpha做过。”Scott说。  
在Logan的坚持下，Scott拔出手指，并用阴茎抵住Logan的入口。  
“Logan。”他叫他的名字。  
Logan感到他的粘液顺着大腿内侧流下来，它被热水冲刷到他们赤裸的脚背上。  
“叫我的名字，Logan。”Scott说，他握住Logan手臂的手在发抖，他发出呜咽，“我爱你，Logan，我的契约者，我的Omega，我的血液和力量，我爱你，直到我的生命结束。”  
他凑过去，吻Logan潮湿的面颊，接着依次是他的眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇。  
Scott的嘴唇在微微颤抖，就像他是一只幼年的蝙蝠。  
“Scott，Scott Summers。我的契约者。我不会放弃爱你，除非你放弃我。”Logan说，他把Scott那副碍事的护目镜摘下来，扔到一边。  
他吻Scott紧闭着的双眼。  
Scott把嘴唇贴在Logan的脖子上，缓慢而稳定地进入他。他的阴茎撑开Logan的肠道时，Logan差点射精，但他忍耐着，充分感受Scott进入他时的热度和充实感。  
Logan放松身体，任凭Scott进入和抽出。  
Scott把冰冷的尖牙贴在Logan的脖子上，他小心翼翼地，划开了Logan血管。  
毒液如游蛇一般窜入Logan的身体。

它融入细胞的过程是迅速而安静。  
毒液优雅地掩盖了致命性，它像蜘蛛捕获猎物那样，定位Logan的每个细胞，将它们加入猎物名单，随即，它伸出触手、吐出蛛丝，包裹住它们，在纠缠和束缚中将它们变成它的所有物。  
随着细胞被逐一捕获，Logan的双腿几乎无法支撑自己的身体，他仿佛被人一把提起，扔入潮湿又高热的雨林中，他的心脏像是被人握住，脊背像是被人整个抽出，骨骼像是被蛛丝包裹，他几乎要顺着玻璃墙滑下去。Scott把他紧紧地压在墙上，他与他交尾，往他的身体里继续注毒。  
Scott的结陷入Logan的身体，在每次拔出时，Omega粘液都在阻止他离开。Scott能够感到疼痛，但快感却怂恿他继续做下去。他会一直做下去，直到Logan的每个细胞都被毒液标记，直到他们的气息分别属于彼此，直到他们都在窒息中高潮。  
Scott完全地进入Logan，再全部抽出，接着再次进入他。他的结给自己带来一种疼痛，这种疼痛与快感并存，它是标记过程中才会有的痛感，以便每一场契约都有疼痛与血的见证，以便它足够严肃、神圣、不容置疑。  
粘液沾满Scott的阴茎和Logan的股瓣。  
Logan的腿不能再支撑身体，他精神涣散，持续呜咽和呻吟，他咬住Scott的肩膀，将指甲嵌入Scott的后背，如同交配中的动物一样挠他的脊背。与此同时，他用尽全力控制住伸出爪子的冲动，他不能让Scott受伤。即使Scott是个吸血鬼，愈合他造成的伤口也需要花费大量的时间和体力。  
Scott把下巴枕在Logan的肩膀上，他呻吟，因快感而发抖，尖牙凉得像冰。  
他们的身体紧贴在一起，粘液和汗水融入充满血腥的性。  
毒液慢慢发挥出更大的效应，它是注入血液和身体的一团火焰、一溪冰水。Logan呜咽着，无法控制身体，不伸出爪子已经用尽了他的所有力气，他无力做任何一件事。他肌肉紧绷，却丧失了所有力量，只能依靠Scott的力量贴住墙。  
他拥抱住他的吸血鬼和Alpha，感受他进入他，感受他的肌肉贴着他的胸膛。  
他们的性依旧在继续，像是不会有尽头和终点。  
Logan的唾液顺着嘴角流下，生理性的泪水顺着眼角溢出。除了呻吟之外他几乎无法动弹，像是有人用手紧紧地握住了他的心脏，并逐渐收紧。这比他在日本丧失变种能力还要糟糕，他希望剖开自己的胸膛，让心脏得以喘气，但这比那次要好上至少十倍，即使他的身体遭遇了接近心脏麻痹的紧张，Scott吸血时的动作却轻柔地像吻，他很有节制地注毒，用他的身体支撑Logan的身体，他有意识地让Logan高潮。他的结在他的身体中，细微的倒刺勾住他的内壁。  
“你还需要坚持一会儿。”Scott从Logan的伤口上抬起头，他吻住Logan潮湿的嘴唇，热水冲刷在他们的身上，雾气在四周蒸腾。  
Logan尝到血的味道，属于他自己的血。  
一切变得更加激烈、火热，无法控制。  
Scott因快感和疼痛在呻吟和发抖。Logan吼叫着伸出爪子，把爪子插入墙里。  
“Scott……”他叫他的契约者的名字。  
名字代表力量和信仰，之前他们呼唤对方的名字，说出契约条约，于是直到他们任何一方死亡，他们都被绑定在一起。他们交换了毒液、血液、精液、信息素，他们的心脏被捆绑，永远在同一个位置跳动。  
“Logan。”Scott说，他的声音很急促，“放松，伙计，我不希望弄伤你，我要最后一次注毒，把我所有的毒液都注入你的血液。”  
Logan吻他，舔他的舌头，以多余的唾液来回应他的问话。  
Scott用Logan插入墙里的爪子作支撑，他抬起他的一条腿，把他紧紧压在墙上，紧闭着眼睛，从前面狠狠干他。  
Logan咬住Scott的肩膀。  
Scott的肩膀开始流血，吸血鬼的血是冰凉的。Scott把他的血液轻轻抹在Logan的阴茎上，握住它，揉捏它。  
“Scott，我快射了！”Logan说，他几乎是喊叫着说出这句话。  
“Logan……”Scott叫Logan的名字，又一次吻住Logan的喉管。他用尽所有的气力，把毒液完全注入他温暖柔软的血管。  
Logan呜咽着，睁大眼睛，他马上就要高潮了。  
Scott的阴茎结变得更大，所有的倒刺都竖了起来，他也快达到顶点。  
这时，麻痹感骤然上升，Logan的心脏被紧紧捏住，他无法呼吸，他的心脏麻痹了。  
两秒的心脏停跳之后，他感觉到Scott的心脏在他的胸膛里跳了起来。  
一颗强壮的吸血鬼心脏在他的胸膛中剧烈跳动。  
他感受到他的血液、毒液、身体的每个细胞，感受到他的结带来的疼痛以及他进入他的致命快感。  
他感受到他们的心脏都被紧紧握住，窒息感属于他们彼此。  
他和Scott吼叫着，共同达到海啸般的高潮。

Logan从疲惫和无力感中恢复过来，是射精的一分钟之后。  
Scott闭着眼睛，把头靠在他的肩膀上，还没有拔出他的阴茎。  
他们在浴室里拥抱和接吻，用热水冲掉身上的精液、粘液以及血。  
Logan的伤口这会儿已经完全愈合，被Scott舔出的红色伤痕也消失了，现在受伤的是Scott，他的背被Logan抓破了，肩膀上有牙齿的痕迹。  
Logan把护目镜捡起来递给给Scott，随后，他们擦干身体，从浴室出去，一起躺上Scott的床。Logan找Scott要来医药箱，帮Scott把肩膀上的伤口消了毒。Scott用了自己的唾液以愈合。  
“虽然有点儿不公平，”Scott说，他指的是伤口的事，“但我们成功标记了彼此。”  
“我的心脏刚刚停跳了。”Logan说，“现在我感到你的心脏在我的身体中。”  
“我的每个细胞你都能感觉到，只要你闭上眼睛，Logan。”

Logan试图感受了一下Scott的心脏，他发现这件事异常奇妙。那是说，如果他不希望感受Scott，那么他的身体与平时没有区别，但如果他希望感受Scott，他就能够感到Scott的心脏植根于他的胸膛中，能够感到Scott的尖牙和毒薄荷味的毒液在他的口腔中冰冷地燃烧。如果他将精神完全集中，他就会意识到他们的血液融为一体、不可分割。  
“Logan，你的血液里有东西在流动，但我也说不出那是什么。”Scott说，“休息得当之后，我们会一起找出那些人对你干了什么。”  
Logan把医药箱放到一边，在床上躺下，他枕着手，侧躺着看Scott：“我们之后每次上床都会搞得这么乱七八糟？”他指的是Scott的那些伤，还有浴室墙上的洞。  
“只有契约缔结时才会这么激烈。我不能每次和你上床，就修理一次我可怜的浴室。之后的性会温和很多，但第一次的心脏麻痹不可避免。”Scott躺在Logan的身边，他现在已经不是单纯的Alpha气味了，他有一点儿浅薄的Omega味道，那是Logan标记他后所留下的味道。  
“过于危险的性，这就是我为什么没有配对者。”Scott摘下护目镜，把它放在床头，“我无法和任何一个人保持长期的关系，虽然我总会期待它。我活得不一定比你短，Logan，接近两百年中我大部分时间都孤独一人。一个吸血鬼寻找契约者时，要和很多人重复这一过程，很多人都会因为心脏麻痹而死亡，死了十几个人，甚至几十个人，才能够确立供血契约者。寻找血契者要付出太大的代价，而我无法决定他人的生死。”  
“不要以此为你被甩找借口。”Logan微微挑起眉毛，笑着说。他和Scott靠得很近，古老的契约让他安心并舒适，他正和他的Alpha躺在一起。  
“我很难和别人缔结Alpha和Omega契约。”Scott说，“我是个吸血鬼又是个变种人。这情况很复杂，无法控制。最开始我以为世界上只有我是这样的。”  
Logan贴着Scott的皮肤，他们互相拥抱。Scott的体温比Logan低至少4摄氏度，这个孤独又柔和的吸血鬼和Logan一样寂寞地活了两百年。在他们漫长的生命中，他们都希望得到一个合适的配对者，但总是事与愿违。  
Logan理解那种孤独。即使他的身边有其他变种人，他依旧感到孤独。因为血液自愈性太强，人类Alpha无法标记他，而试图标记他的变种人Alpha很多希望伤害他，或者利用他做些什么。他走了一条漫长的路直到今天，有过数不胜数的一夜情情人，到最后他的情人和朋友一个个都死了，他依旧孤独一人。Logan选择来到墓地，去找那些寿命同样很长的吸血鬼。令他意外的是，吸血鬼是阴暗却热情的种族，他们总是相处得很好。Logan先后有过好几个吸血鬼情人，他们的皮肤都像Scott这样凉，但他们的舌头上没有倒刺。他和他们相处得很好，他们在黑暗中做爱和高潮。直到有一天，针对吸血鬼的屠杀爆发了，大批吸血鬼被钉死在十字架上，他们的血染红胸口的十字架形木桩，火焰把他们的身体烧成灰。他们至死也不明白为什么整个种族都会被追捕、虐杀，那些关于吸血鬼的传说大部分都是谎言，试图找血契者的吸血鬼也只是其中的一部分，大部分吸血鬼的一生都像Scott那样，从不寻找血契者，不曾杀死任何一个人，他们只是需要人类的血液作为食物活下去。实际上，关于吸血鬼的传闻和如今关于变种人的传闻一样，夹杂了太多的恶意和谎言。到最后，人们几乎杀死了所有的吸血鬼，墓地里的棺材空了，连乌鸦都飞向远方。Logan再也没有看到过吸血鬼，他以为他们整个种族都已经被铲除。  
“我有过吸血鬼情人，但他们都死了。我有过人类的朋友和情人，他们更没有活太久。”Logan说，“我参加过很多次战争，我的身体被无数子弹打穿。每当我伸出爪子，我都感到剧烈的疼痛，我的爪子穿过我的皮肉。虽然自愈能力让我不会因伸爪子而流血，但疼痛依旧存在。最后我习惯了这一点，习惯疼痛永远伴随着我。”  
“毒液会让你好过。吸血鬼毒液是止痛剂，现在它在你的血液里流动。”  
“Soctt，你的舌头上有倒刺，我认识的其他吸血鬼都没有。”  
“所有吸血鬼的舌头上都有倒刺，Logan，但只有在兴奋的时候吸血鬼才会伸出舌头上的倒刺。”  
“我没有见过哪个吸血鬼在我面前伸出倒刺。”  
“吸血鬼是个极度克制的种族。通常他们只在终身伴侣或血契者的面前才竖起舌头上的倒刺。”  
“Scott Summer，”Logan像抓住把柄一样看着闭上双眼的Scott，“你在第一次吸我的血时，就竖了舌头上的倒刺。”  
“可能那是一个意外。”  
“也可能说明你很喜欢我。”  
Scott闭着眼睛皱了皱眉头。如果这是没有标记之前，他一定会立刻否认，但现在他开始认真思考这个问题。  
过了五秒，他转过来：“我想那是下意识的，我不记得我露出过倒刺。”  
“所以这说明你很喜欢我，Scotty。”Logan说，“即使在标记我之前。”  
Scott没有反驳，他看起来已经接受了Logan的这个说法。这一点儿矛盾也没有，因为Scott是个对情敌态度糟糕，但对情人温柔体贴的男人。  
Scott又思考了一会儿，接着把手放在Logan的手臂上：“我想是的，Logan，以前我就很喜欢你，但我从未意识到这一点。”  
Scott回答地过于真诚，Logan一时间不知道要怎么回应，他习惯了调戏Scott，接着等待Scott被惹恼。如今他们缔结了两重契约，Scott对待他的方式，是一个优秀并且负责任的Alpha对待他的Omega的方式。Logan意识到如果他们要好好相处，他就得接受这一点。  
“你的血液里有异样的东西在流淌，我会查出它是什么，我不会让任何糟糕的事发生在你的身上。”Scott说，他吻了吻Logan，舌头上的倒刺像猫。  
两百多年来，Logan突然感到他并不是孤独一人，Scott的心脏在他的胸膛里，他能够听见它每一次的跳动。他的皮肤和Scott的皮肤贴在一起，他们拥抱着，互相触碰和抚摸对方。Logan把Scott按在床上吻他，Scott抚摸他的肩胛骨和胸膛上的肌肉。Scott让Logan坐到他的身上，他们在昏暗的灯光中做了第二次。  
Scott进入时，Logan感到他的倒刺在他的肠道中舒展开。  
这是一场激烈却没有疼痛的性，他们拥抱、接吻、高潮、射精、擦干身体相拥入睡。  
在梦境到来之前。Logan想起这两百年来时间在流淌中留下的血痕，想起他失去的每个朋友，想起每个在十字架上流血、被烧成灰的吸血鬼……  
那些孤独与寒冷终于在拥抱中渐渐干涸。  
他的Alpha和血契者就在他的身边。

第二天清晨，Scott被院子里传来的嘈杂声响所吵醒，他摸到护目镜，下床，往窗户那边走。  
Scott拉开窗帘，向外看。这会儿，肇事者已经跑了，他仅仅看到自己院子里的篱笆被毁得乱七八糟。院内的草地上散落着一些纸片，它们一如既往地是些写有“No More Mutants”的宣传页。  
Logan也醒了，他从床上下来，赤脚走到Scott的身后。  
“两百年前我也遇到过这个。”Scott对他的Omega说，“人类挖掘吸血鬼的墓穴，把十字架扔到我们身上，将我的族人拖到广场，脱光他们的衣服将他们暴晒致死。”  
“人类对待变种人还没有到达那个地步，至少现在，还有挽回的余地。”Logan说，他看着那些篱笆。  
“吸血鬼并不害怕阳光，比人类体力更强，但连续数日暴晒在烈日下，他们也会死亡。变种人同样如此，因为与人类不同、比人类更强大，所以人类害怕我们。在那个时代，大部分吸血鬼都被杀死，现在我担心这一结局也发生在变种人身上。”  
“人类自身的种族间也有这种隔阂，不仅仅是在针对外族的问题上。”Logan说。  
Scott知道他指的是什么，两百年来的他见过很多隔离和屠杀，而Erik经历过它们。  
“改变一个种族的认知永远不是靠暴力，Charles认识到这一点，所以他试图把情况往好的方面引导。”Logan说。  
“很久之前Charles对我说，人类害怕我们，而我要控制我的力量，花点时间和他们相处，让他们知道我很正常。更久之前，当人类开始对付吸血鬼时，也有人对我说过类似的话，那时候我还是个年轻人，我不理解这个世界，后来，我看着我的族人一个个被杀死，我开始怀疑这句话是不是真的正确。”Scott说，他记得很多画面，记得他的族人是怎么被杀死的、他和Alex又是怎么分开的。他忘不了那些关于血腥死亡的画面：吸血鬼的血引来了不少乌鸦，它们啄食新鲜的尸体。  
在当时，坟墓里一直有厉声的尖叫，实际上，没有任何一个吸血鬼希望把坟墓当作家，他们被人类逼入绝境，墓地是最能逃避人类之处。如果一个人有家，他会希望住在坟墓里？Scott在那时经历了太多的死亡，他目睹人类把木桩十字架钉入年长的吸血鬼的胸膛，血染红他们的衣服和他们苍白的皮肤，阳光照在他们一动不动的尸体上。Scott无能为力，他只能帮助埋藏族人的尸体。他搬动他们，那种血和内脏腐烂的味道令他一生无法忘怀。  
可以被埋葬的吸血鬼还算是幸运的，被绑在广场中央暴晒致死的吸血鬼无法得到解脱，他们成为蛆虫、苍蝇、腐食的野狗和鸟类的食物。广场上的血液从不干涸。  
Scot有时候会想到Erik，Erik同样太过清晰地记得那些屠杀，所以他选择了一种极端的方式去对待人类。相同的地方在于，他们俩都以两重身份经历过这些不平等，不同的地方在于，他拥有人类的朋友，他们帮助他渡过难关。  
“我的人类朋友帮助我逃过屠杀。我会提醒我自己时常想到他们，来忘掉那些屠杀。”Scott说，他的手有点儿发抖，那些屠杀在他的心底依旧挥之不去。  
Logan把手放在他的肩膀上：“事情不会像原来那么坏，两百年来，世界变得越来越有秩序。”  
Scott感到Logan传递给他一种力量，或者可以称之为思维讯息。Logan看上去比他更冲动，实际上他比他更为平和。他能够感受到Logan在试图平稳他的情绪和内心。Scott说服自己在Logan的情绪里舒展身体，让他用情绪来包裹他。这感觉好极了，他无须强迫自己从那些血腥里转过身，他直面它，并且告诉自己，他不会用这种方式解决问题，永远不会。他能够用Charles的方式，而Charles的方式会成功。  
这种自我说服让他感觉好多了。  
“多谢，Logan。”Scott说，他吻了吻Logan的嘴唇——吸血鬼从不吝啬用身体上的接触来表达情感。  
Logan指了指自己的脖子：“你可以开始吃你的早餐，之后我们就出发去寻找那些遭绑架的Omega的真相。”

Scott为Logan做了早餐，在此之后，他享受了他的早餐。他没有浪费一滴血，他把Logan的脖子舔得干干净净。  
“你记得你逃出来的地方在哪里吗？”Scott问。  
“逃出来的一开始，我没有任何印象，那段记忆是个空缺。当我有意识，我发现我在森林北部的湖边。”Logan说。  
“那里也是我闻到血腥味的地方。”  
“我被关押的地方有长长的楼梯，可能是在一栋高楼里。”  
“湖附近没有任何高楼。”Scott回答，“但这个地方一定不会远离湖边。”  
“我没有看到一扇窗户，”Logan回忆道，“所以……它是在地下？”  
“错不了，”Scott说，“气味不会说谎，我在那儿一直闻到复杂的动物血液和内脏味，我太了解那种味道了。”  
Scott和Logan从家出发，他们骑上Scott的那辆摩托。（两人为谁驾驶，谁坐在后面这个问题争执了大约一分钟。最后的结果是Scott的坚持得到了胜利，Logan弄坏了他至少两辆摩托，他不能让他弄坏第三辆。）  
Scott和Logan穿过森林，随着血液的味道一直向前。  
随着离湖越来越近，血腥味也越开越严重。除此之外，Scott还闻到了大量混杂的Omega气息，他知道他们搜寻的方向没有错。  
Logan一路上没有说话，他的体温在逐渐变高。  
“你还好吗，Logan？”Scott问，Logan看起来并不好，他又开始发烧。这次的高烧和那个晚上一样，没有原因，令人不安。  
“我血液里的东西在沸腾。”Logan说，他在发高烧，却又在往外冒冷汗，他的手在发抖。  
“坚持住。”Scott说，他静下心，感受他们两人的心脏跳动频率，他开始为Logan分担疼痛。  
“你没必要这么做。”Logan说。  
“如果你不希望我为你分担，我就得把你送回去。你在发高烧。”  
“好吧，伙计。我是说，多谢。”  
“我是个吸血鬼，Logan，永远别为吸血鬼的耐受能力担心。”

 

Scott在湖边停下摩托，他和Logan以湖为起点，追随着气味往森林里走。  
最浓重的味道出现在湖向西南一公里左右的地方，在那儿，Scott闻到土壤里有人腐烂的独特味道。它是人类尸体在腐烂过程中特有的脂肪酸合成物的味道，无论尸体最终被搬去了哪里，这股味道都不会消失，它融入尸体之前所在的泥土里。  
“这儿有尸体融化分解的味道。”Logan说。  
Scott微微点了点头，赞成Logan的观点。他的脑海中浮现出大脑液化之后的场景——恶心的粘稠液体、泡沫从耳朵里喷出，从口中溢出。一百多年前，吸血鬼就这样被钉在广场上慢慢腐烂。如今Omega们遭遇了这种厄运。  
“有一个入口。但我没有印象它在什么地方。”Logan说。  
“随着新鲜的血液就能找到。”Scott说，“我怀疑他们用Omega做实验，把尸体运出来，埋葬在森里里，所以这里充满了尸体腐烂的味道。如果我们掘地三尺，一定能找到人或者动物的尸体。而追随新鲜血液的味道，一定能找到最近的埋葬点和入口。”  
“我想到了19世纪初期，”Logan说，“那个为了赚钱而杀人，把尸体卖给解剖学家的时代。”  
“那也是吸血鬼躲进棺材的时代，盗墓人如果挖错了棺材，就能遇到睡在那儿的吸血鬼。这个传说变得更加夸张和怪诞，人类对死亡的恐惧最终加之于吸血鬼这个种族，而他们只是些睡在棺材里的流浪汉。”  
“那个时代发生的事拿到今天，人们会震惊于其中的愚昧和残忍。”  
Scott和Logan继续向前走，Scott明显感到Logan的身体中有东西，但他说不出来那是什么。他们走到一条下水管的面前。  
“就是这儿。”Logan说，他掀起一块树皮，土地上有一个铜质的圆形入口。  
Logan将圆形的入口掀开。  
“这应该是个偏门，我就是从这儿逃出来的，但我怀疑他们还有其他的入口。”  
“让我们先下去看看，到底发生了怎样残忍的事。”  
Scott先顺着楼梯爬下去，他的眼睛可以比Logan更快地适应黑暗。Logan把金属盖重新盖上，跟在Scott的身后往下爬。  
周围几乎是一片纯粹的黑暗。  
Scott闻到一股属于昆虫的味道，接着是新鲜和不新鲜的血液所散发出的腥味和臭味，他也闻到人腐烂的味道，它是一种浓厚、微甜的臭味，像是打开了一个塞满了烂水果和猪肉的，已经没有制冷功能三个月的冰箱，它扑面而来，是带着甜味的恶臭，它让人想呕吐，却堵在嗓子眼，它会沾在人的身上，花一周的时间也洗不了它。除此之外，这儿也充满Omega的气味，它太浓重了，浓重到不正常，这密度让Scott感觉自己站在一个全部由Omega构成的足球场里。  
“我想起了一些事，一些有翅膀的大型动物……体积很大，大约两米高，有灰色的、革质的大翅膀，它们穿着衣服，它们有智能。”Logan回忆道，“坠落的陨石是个病菌携带者？还是它本身就是个外星人飞船？”  
“我怀疑是后者，它们偷偷地来到了地球，而这也能解释我为什么闻到了大虫子的味道。”Scott说。  
他们爬下楼梯，来到地面。  
这会儿有了光，他们终于看清楚，这是一个典型的人类建筑，墙上还涂写有一些英文。  
“废弃的防空洞，六十年前我来过这里。”Scott说，  
“他们没有时间造一个自己的基地，就用了人类的建筑。”  
防空洞的墙壁是灰色的，长走廊没有尽头，两边有一些小房间。  
走廊里的空气是冰冷又潮湿的，地上有一滩滩的水洼，里面是一些像霉菌般的绿色黏糊物体，闻起来是青苔和蠕虫被踩烂的味道。角落里扔着一小段人类的肠子和内脏碎片，它们都已经快要腐烂，发出令人恶心的臭气。  
这种暗红色和暗绿色的恶心东西充斥整个走廊的地面。  
这儿的空气中充满尸体的腐烂味、新鲜的人血味、还有用于尸体防腐的液体防腐剂味，它就像是在19世纪的鱼市场里做现代的外科手术，腥臭和医院才会有的消毒水味并存。  
这时，走廊那头来了人。  
Scott和Logan迅速躲进左边的一个房间，他们通过虚掩的门往外看。  
那个渐渐走近的并非人类、并非变种人，而是一个二米左右的巨大直立昆虫。  
它的复眼里倒映出无数个走廊的形状，嘴类似于昆虫的咀嚼式口器。它是灰黑色的，穿着和体表颜色接近盔甲状的衣服。它走路时，翅膀发出轻微的共鸣声。  
这个巨大的昆虫人推着一辆担架车，车上躺着一个腹部上有伤口的人类Omega。  
这个Omega是个成年男性，他的腹部上有一道40厘米长的刀口，刀口似乎是刚刚被缝合起来，他的腹部有干掉的血和黄色的消毒液体。他看起来神志还算清醒，他在流眼泪和呻吟。  
Scott和Logan互看一眼，他们进行了一个短暂又浅层的思维交换。Logan的意思是直接放到昆虫人问个清楚，Scott的想法是，先摸清楚这儿的结构，看看实验室在那儿。  
Scott最终在脑海中同意了Logan的决定。  
Logan和Scott等待昆虫人走过他们所躲藏的屋子，接着，他们打开门冲出去。  
Logan安静又迅速地用利爪放倒了昆虫人，他把昆虫人拖入旁边的小屋子。Scott则推着人类Omega进入屋子。  
“哦，天哪，变种人。我第一次觉得看到你们是这样的幸运……”人类的Omega喃喃自语着。  
“你现在可以不用担心，我们不用伤害你。你叫什么名字？”Scott问。  
“Will.”  
“Will，你好。我是Scott，这是Logan。你能告诉我们发生了什么吗？”  
“这就是场噩梦……我希望它是噩梦……怪物们把它们的幼体，塞进我的腹腔，用我的肠子、血、胃来喂它们。”  
Scott沉默了，他现在知道Logan身体中的东西是什么了。  
“他们打开你的肚子是为了取出幼体？”Logan问。  
“三只该死的小怪物，”Will发出哭泣一样的呻吟，“我能感到它们总是在啃我的肠子。前三个成熟了，他们把它取走了，现在他们又放入了几只虫子……”他一边哭泣一边呻吟。  
突然，他的身体剧烈地扭动起来，他发出极度痛苦的喊叫。  
“稳住他。”Logan喊道。  
Scott和Logan抓住Will的胳膊，防止他从床上翻下来或者撕裂腹部的巨大伤口。Will痛苦地扭动并尖叫，腹部的伤口往外流着血。  
他的腹部上，能看见虫体在里面游走所造成的起伏。  
十几秒后，这个可怜的Omega停止了挣扎和尖叫。  
他死了。  
Logan用手指合上Will的双眼，Will腹部里的虫子还在涌动，就像他还有生命那样。  
血的味道充满整个房间，Scott和Logan都不怎么好受。  
“你也一样，Logan。”Scott说，“你的体内也有这种幼虫。”  
“我还没有感到它们在啃咬我的胃。”  
“可能是吸血鬼毒液起了作用，毒液有麻痹的作用，可能放慢了成长速度。”Scott看着Logan，“我必须现在就为你把那些幼虫取出来。你的高烧就是因为它们。”  
Logan环视了一眼他们所在的这个房间，架子上有手术刀、新的纱布和镊子。  
“我很怀疑你能不能把那些东西从我腹腔里撵出来。别给我打麻药，我需要保持清醒，才能救出被困的人类和变种人。”  
Scott把门锁好，拆开一副新的塑胶手套，他拿起手术刀，为它消毒。  
正确的作法应该是他陪Logan去医院，但如果不快点儿把那些幼虫弄出来，它们就会开始啃噬Logan的身体。  
“我不会给你用麻药，但一点儿吸血鬼毒液必不可少。”Scott说。  
Logan在地上躺下，Scott弯下身，仪式性地亲吻了Logan脖子，随后，他露出尖牙，轻触Logan的皮肤，他轻柔地用尖牙刺破Logan的皮肤，刺入他的血管。  
Logan的Omega气味和血液的味道遮盖了屋子里让人感觉糟糕的其他气味。  
Scott为Logan注入毒液，他的动作轻柔，但注毒速度很快。很快，他把尖牙从Logan的皮肤和肌肉里拔出来。他亲吻了他的伤口，用舌头舔过那儿。伤口愈合了。  
Scott脱掉Logan的上衣，他能看到Logan的胸膛因呼吸而起伏。  
他熟悉Logan的身体，他吻过他的胸膛，进入过他的身体，但他从来没有想过他要切开他。  
他很紧张，但他告诉自己镇定，他告诉他自己，他见过很多的血，他不会过于紧张，他告诉他自己Logan会没事，他只能这么想。  
“会有点儿痛。”Scott说。  
冰凉的手术刀像他的尖牙那样触碰Logan的人鱼线上段。  
它优雅又安静地划开Logan的腹部。血液从伤口处流了出来。

 

Logan感到地板变成了毛毯，有紫色的光照在他的身上。天花板化为血红色的大海。  
他的听觉变得敏感，像孩子哭泣和尖叫一样的声音在他耳边扭曲，声音中夹杂着惊恐和痛苦。  
幻觉与痛感在他的身体和意识内纠缠，他变得昏昏沉沉，无法捉摸自己的心灵和身体。他想到了很多痛苦的往事。  
接近他的人一个个死去，他在时间中游走，作为一个变种人和一个Omega，他始终孤独一人。  
直到他遇到Scott Summers。  
手术刀划开腹部的触感是冰凉的，很快冰凉被温热所取代。温热的是他自己的血液。血流出来，随即带来疼痛。疼痛像带着充气头套撞到墙上，它一点儿也不尖锐，它钝拙又平和。  
地面像地狱边缘的流沙，Scott感到炙热、焦灼，他希望沉睡却无法入睡。  
“放松，Logan，我注射了一大半吸血鬼毒液，你会产生幻觉，但它们都会过去。”Scott说，他的声音像是从远方传来。  
Logan看着他，他的眼睛是褐黑色的，头发上沾着尖锐阳光和温暖的血，身体上有还在流血的血痕。他安静的尖牙露出嘴唇外，巨大的翅膀像利剑一样收在身后，等待随时张开迎接疾风。  
Scott终究是一只吸血鬼，如今，关于他的所有意象都出现在Logan的幻觉中。  
Logan感到Scott的手在他的胃部下方，他带着手套的手是冰冷的。  
那冰冷幻化为路过广场的马车声，马蹄声践踏在19世纪初期的地砖上，他想起那些在广场上死亡的吸血鬼，想起那些因人类的误解而死于哨兵机器人的变种人。  
四周突然变得安静，安静是一种如果他认真听就听得到的音乐。  
Logan感到身体中有虫子在爬，它咬住他的血肉和神经，一点儿一点儿地在他的身体中蠕动。  
“Scott……”  
“我会把它们都取出来，Logan。闭上眼睛。”  
Logan闭上眼睛，这黑暗仿佛Scott用翅膀遮盖了正片天空。  
Scott把手伸向Logan的身体内部，他捏住了他胃下方的一只虫子，他将它挤压并拽出。  
钝拙的疼痛和过于无能为力的心情令Logan呻吟并流泪。  
被扯出来的虫子撕扯出他过去的情感，像是他身体的一部分被夺走了。仿佛被拽出去的不是一只虫子，而是他身体的一只器官。  
Scott在安慰他，他的声音就在他的耳边。但Logan躺在滚烫的流沙上，听不见Scott说什么。他只觉得他的声音就像是墓地里的铃声，像细脚踝上佩戴的银饰品碰撞所发出的轻响，像翅膀的煽动掀起的风。  
Logan没有睁开眼睛，但他看见了Scott。Scott穿一件干净的黑色西装，嘴角是吸血鬼特有的弧度，皮肤白得过分。  
Logan感到下一秒Scott就会张开身后两米长的巨大翅膀，冲入上方沸腾的血海，停在血色大地的正上方。  
“控制致幻作用，Logan。”Scott说，“你看起来并不怎么好。坚持住，伙计。”  
Logan意识到Scott的手向下伸到他肠子的位置，那儿有一小窝虫子因他的动作而往Logan的肠子里面钻。Logan听见粘稠的液体在橡胶手套上摩擦所发出的声音，他能听见那些虫子是怎么在他的身体中扭动并啃噬他的血肉的。  
唯一让他感觉安慰的地方在于Scott还在他身边，他闻到Scott稳定的、不张扬的Alpha气味。  
疼痛变得更厉害了，眼前是飞入了毛毯后就不再出现的乌鸦和绵长又慎重的吸血鬼之吻。  
Logan听到低语，那是一段古老的符咒，人们每杀死一只吸血鬼，还活着的吸血鬼便这样为他们祈福……  
Scott从Logan的肠子那儿挖出了三只虫子，或者更多。  
这过程实在太长了，就像是有一百年，Logan感到心脏几乎要停止跳动。  
他发出呜咽，像将死的动物一样哭泣起来。  
Scott用声音安慰他：“一切马上就结束了，Logan……”  
Logan看见红色眼睛的Scott从血色的大地上穿越血海飞下来，他白得像蜡烛，他能看见他皮肤下蓝色的静脉。  
他安静落在他的身边，把黑色的巨大翅膀盖在他的身上……  
他像不死的死神那样用整个身体拥抱他、冷却他。  
血海咆哮着包围整个世界。

Logan又一次睁开眼睛。  
Scott看着他，他的眼睛是蓝色的。Logan意识到他恢复了正常，Scott的眼睛不再是褐色，而天花板也不再是一片血色的海洋。  
“你开始愈合了。”Scott说，他把带着染满血的手套的手伸到Logan眼前，“一共六只幼虫，我全部检查过了。”  
Logan看着那些每只大于四厘米的，在Scott手心中蠕动的白色蠕虫。它们在血液中蠕动身体，试图撕咬一些新的皮肉。Scott捏碎了它们。  
Logan低下头看了看自己的腹部，他被破开的身体正愈合到一半。Logan躺下去，等待皮肉继续愈合。他能愈合自己的身体，这就是为何他还活在这个世界上。  
“这感觉像什么？”Scott脱下手套，问他。  
“像死过一次又一次。愈合的过程是用针线缝合你的身体，它比受伤更痛。”  
“我很抱歉我不得不这么做。吸血鬼毒液一开始抑制了它们的生长，当你又开始发烧，我才意识到不能再拖延下去。”Scott把手放在Logan的手臂上。  
疼痛减缓了，Scott正为他分担疼痛。  
“你不需要这么做，我已经很习惯这种疼痛。”Logan说。  
“为我的血契者和Omega分担疼痛是我的责任。”Scott说，他承担了属于Logan的疼痛，以此同时，他用舌头舔了Logan的腹部。  
吸血鬼唾液开始帮助Logan愈合。  
Logan感到被缝合的是他的精神而非肉体，很多时候，他都常会陷入莫名的痛苦，而如今Scott能够让它们像他的皮肤那样愈合。  
“多谢，伙计。”他说，“我梦到你有双翅膀。”  
Scott吻了吻Logan，他拥抱他。Logan从未感觉如此安全和平和。  
“吸血鬼不会打开他们的翅膀，除非他们要把爱人唤离死亡。”Scott露出笑容和牙齿，他在向未知、黑暗和死亡示威，但他的笑容让他显得温暖并没有任何攻击性，“死亡女神厌恶我的毒液味道，她也知道一只愤怒的吸血鬼会带来怎样的破坏。如果她试图把你带走，她就得从我的尸体上踏过去。即使你丧失自愈因子，她也不会拥有你。”  
“你从没有说过你有翅膀，我也从未见过吸血鬼有翅膀。”  
“只有在地狱边界，我才能张开翅膀。不然我还要摩托车干什么？”Scott反问。

Logan的伤口完全愈合了，他穿上衣服，从手术台上下来。  
虽然地上都是血，但Scott的存在让他安心。  
“我们得有个计划。”Scott说。  
“你喜欢计划。”  
“我以前来过这个防空洞，它的仓库里存储了很大一批烈性炸药，只要我们能引爆它们，这个地方就会毁于一旦。但在此之前，要把人类和变种人都先救出来。”  
Logan想了想：“我去引爆炸弹，我的自愈能力比你更强。你用你忠实于血液和Omega信息素的鼻子找到被囚禁的Omega，救他们出去。”  
“这能算得上是一个好计划，但你要小心。引爆炸弹之后，立刻从那儿离开，能跑多远是多远。”Scott说，他握了握Logan的手臂，看着倒在地上已经死去的Will，“只有在生存的紧要关头，人类才会抛弃对变种人的成见。”  
“因为外星人比变种人更像异类。”Logan回答，他没有说出的话是，等事情解决，再过一段时间，人们又会感到变种人是异类和灾难。  
这样的过程在历史上反复进行，他了解这个过程。  
但你必须做点什么，他想，为了查尔斯学院的年轻人，为了他们自己和所有变种人。  
这将是一个非常漫长、非常艰难的过程。

Scott和Logan在走廊分开，分头行动。  
Scott溜进Omega实验室，他悄悄地干掉了看守的外星人。Omega们被囚禁在笼子里，Scott弄坏锁芯，带领人们逃出去。那儿有一些受伤不重的变种人青少年，Scott让他们发挥自己的能力帮助人类往外逃。  
简陋的防空洞里没有监控，谢天谢地。  
Scott找遍了所有房间、隧道，确认每个人都已经离开。他走在最后一个，为变种人和人类垫后。  
于此同时，Logan前往装炸药的仓库。他用爪子切开门，闯进去。  
炸药没有潮湿，可以进行使用。  
只要Scott发出已经安全逃到地面的讯号，Logan就会引爆炸药。他的确会试图在爆炸前向外跑，但免不了会受重伤——他的皮肤和血肉将被高热烧毁、烤焦、碳化，但它们会重新长出来。  
疼痛不已，却又习以为常。  
“我想起几十年前你去救变种人的那次。”Scott突然说，他正在Logan的脑海中，“你看着我被人拖走，但最终你还是把我和其他变种人都救了出来。”  
“我以为你不记得了。”Logan回答。  
这种交流很奇怪，让他或Scott像心灵传输者。实际上，他挺习惯此类交流方式，Emma和Jean老喜欢这么和人说话。（自从她们凑成一对，这两位女性有时会站在草坪上一言不发地吵架，其他有心灵沟通能力的变种人则会离得远远的，以免引起不必要的误伤。）  
“我们有了精神融合，Logan，我在你的记忆中看到了那一段往事。你救我时，我还在昏迷。你应该告诉我这件事，它很浪漫。我们认识的比想象中更早。”Scott说。  
Logan找到了引线，他开始估算这些炸药能不能彻底炸毁整个基地。他感到紧张，担心变种人和人类逃不逃得出去。但Scott则显得很轻松，直到现在他都在和他说情话。  
Summers先生就是这样的人，他试图安慰你，试图做一个更柔和的男友。  
“你那边情况怎么样？”Logan问。  
“我们马上就要到达地面，那些外星人发现了我们，它们正在追捕我们，但我能控制状况。”  
Logan的爪子抵在金属墙面上，他将引线捏在手里。只要Scott给他讯号，他就会激起火花，引爆炸药。

大约几十秒之后，他的脑中传来了Scott的声音。  
“现在，Logan，引爆它！”  
Logan用利爪划过墙壁。火花四溅，点燃了引线。  
引线像火蛇，朝炸药一路滑去。  
然而Logan并没有跑，他站在那儿等待引线燃烧，等待那些炸药爆炸，他必须确认它们会全部引爆。  
“跑，Logan！”Scott很显然知道了他想做什么，他在他的脑海中怒吼道。  
“我要确认它被炸毁，Scott，不然将有更多的人会死。”Logan回答。  
Scott没有再说话。  
火舌越来越接近炸药。  
此时，Logan感到了Scott的力量。  
爆炸声响起，高热灼烧皮肤，冲击吞噬掉Logan几乎半个脑袋……  
疼痛没有像以往一样剧烈，Logan深刻地意识到Scott正为他分担疼痛。  
这该死的吸血鬼瘦子自作主张，为他承受了至少一半的伤痛。  
但它很有效，非常有效。  
在Logan昏迷之前，他都清晰地感到Scott正用那双黑色的翅膀将他紧紧包围……

Logan再次醒来时，他正躺在草地上，Scott站在他的身边，他的旁边放着一把铲子。  
“瘦子，是你把我挖出来的？”Logan问。  
“Colossus帮了我一点忙。”Scott说，“我不是那么擅长干这个。”  
Logan坐起来，他看了看自己已经完全恢复的双手：“我错过了什么？那些Omega呢？”  
“他们都被送去了医院，要清除体内的幼体。逃出来的外星人被Jean和我解决了。”Scott微微耸耸肩，“有些人感谢我们，有些人在昏迷前还不相信是变种人救了他们。”  
Logan微微笑了笑：“路还很长。”  
“是的，Pal。所以我们得一起走下去，或许会有更好的一天。”Scott说，他把Logan拉起来，为他掸掸衣服上的土。  
“你的摩托车呢？”Logan问。  
“别提它了。”Scott失落地说，“我们现在必须步行回家。”  
“这次可不是我弄丢了它。”Logan笑着说，他搂住Scott的肩膀，“说真的，感谢你为我分担，瘦子。”  
Scott转过来，看着他：“感谢配对，我能够为你分担一切。”  
他的声音再一次出现在Logan的脑海中：“我们还能因此省去一大笔电话费。”

Fin.


End file.
